Recently, with improvements in communication infrastructures and advances in information communication techniques, information providing services and information using services which use, e.g., the Internet can be provided. In multimedia environments in which all data, e.g., text data, image data, and sound data, are digitized, in particular, many information providing services of processing data in accordance with orders have been offered.
At the same time, with smooth decreases in semiconductor device size, the part sizes and costs of LSIs and solid-state image sensing elements which constitute image input devices represented by digital still cameras and digital video cameras have been scaled down. As a consequence, these image input devices have widely permeated through customers as electronic devices for photographing images. Image data photographed by a customer who has bought a digital camera is stored in a memory inside the digital camera. The data is then transferred to a recording unit such as an HDD in a personal computer owned by the customer and managed/stored or is written in an external storage medium such as a CD-R and stored.
Not only images obtained by digital cameras but also those read by color scanners can also easily be converted into digital image data and stored.
With such rapid improvements in the Internet and image input devices, there have appeared application service providers (to be referred to as photosites hereinafter) which provide services like keeping image data photographed by customers using digital cameras in storage areas in servers on the Internet and allowing the customers to browse the image data again at the time they require it.
There have also appeared print service providers (to be referred to as printsites hereinafter) which provide services of accepting print orders by causing customers to transfer electronic documents such as the New Year's cards, wordprocessed documents, and images using the Internet and providing, as merchandise, printed matter obtained by printing these electronic documents to the customers.
There are also settlement agent sites which execute, for printsites or photosites, settlement processing necessary for collecting charges for merchandise purchased by customers in electronic commerce on the Internet and obtain commissions.
However, in conventional information providing systems, data processing and charge settlement necessary for it are executed for each order, resulting in cumbersome procedures for users.
For example, assume that a customer wants a plurality of kinds of print merchandise from one image data in a system including the printsites, photosites, and settlement agent sites. If the customer wants to print certain image data on, e.g., New Year's cards (a service provided by a printsite A) or on T-shirts (a service provided by a printsite B), he/she must give a print order to each of the printsites that provide the desired print merchandise, resulting in time-consuming procedures.
Also, in this case, since settlement processing is executed for each printsite, a commission must be paid to a settlement agent site every time, resulting in high cost. Moreover, since information about customer's privacy and, particularly, important personal information such as the number of a credit card to be used for the settlement processing is transferred every time settlement processing is executed, the security is inadequate.
In addition, even when print orders are placed a plurality of number of times during a period, settlement processing is executed every time an order is placed. Hence, the customer must pay the commissions many times during the settlement processing period.
Furthermore, users desire to reduce commissions by paying when the amount or the number of orders has reached a good sum instead of executing settlement processing for each print order.